


Everybody Wants Ya, Satya

by im_ashamed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Business AU, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Pining, but fluff, unrequited fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_ashamed/pseuds/im_ashamed
Summary: Fareeha, Sombra, and Satya all work together.Guess who's crushing hard and who's totally clueless.





	Everybody Wants Ya, Satya

 

It is two thirty-five on a Friday afternoon at Viskar and Co. The offices are emptying out, the departures staggered by each person’s amount of willpower. 

Satya Vasawni is, of course, in her office. She will be there till four thirty, not so much a matter of willpower as an insistence that these are the hours she is expected to work. 

Fareeha is more concerned with one of those famous ‘Friday afternoon disasters’ happening and being caught skipping out when she was needed. Still, there’s nothing wrong with being three halls over in Satya’s office. 

There is, however, something strange about turning the corner of the familiar white hallway and finding Sombra outside Satya’s door. Sombra is the coding prodigy that Viskar intends to fawn over till the next one arrives. Fareeha was under the impression that Sombra was enjoying her day in the sun by keeping erratic hours, teasing other coders, and prodding at the Viskar executives for more creative control, and development time for her projects. The big bad genius persona required upkeep by the way of monster cans scattered around her desk, an air of maniacal exhaustion, and of course, never showing up on Friday’s. 

Yet here she was.

“Do you need Satya for something?” Fareeha asked, as though she was here for something important. 

Sombra presented a usb between two fingers. “I need Miss Vaswani’s approval to use this.”

“So how do you already have it?”

Sombra rolled her eyes. “The transition. I did something that she said might cause seizures a while back, so I’ve kind of been on probation. She has to approve how a lot of the stuff I do looks.”

Fareeha tries not be jealous of Sombra and knocks on Satya’s door. A moment later it opens, nearly blinding Fareeha with the sunlight pouring in the windows behind Satya. 

“Olivia, I just-Oh. Fareeha. Is something wrong?”

“I was just wondering if I could get your take on what’s happening on the floor here.”

Satya peered past the doorframe to where Sombra was leaned against the wall. “I have to speak with Olivia, actually. Why don’t you both come in?”

Satya’s office was full of sunlight, and bouncing off all the white surfaces-white desk, white chairs, pristine white computer-it was a bit staggering. It also reminded Fareeha of the corridors of a sci-fi spaceship. Luckily Satya drank a lot of tea, and the smell of cardamon and rose kept the room from feeling alien. 

Satya extended her hand and Sombra put the usb in it. Then-and Fareeha couldn’t quite believe she did this in front of god and everybody-she dragged her fingers across Satya’s palm. This was no accidental touch. It was practically a stroke. 

Satya put the usb in her computer and began clicking through whatever it was Sombra had done. “You know you don’t have to come to me after every transition. It’s not as though it takes that long to fix.”

“I like to do things right the first time.” Sombra purred.

Satya shook her head. “You say that, but this is the third time you are in here with this. And it’s still wrong.”

Sombra jumped from her chair and went around Satya’s desk so she could stand behind her and lean over her shoulder to see the screen. “Is it?”

“Yes, you—“

“Here let me,” Sombra said, as she wrapped her arms around Satya to get at the keyboard.

Satya seemed startled, then she caught Fareeha's shocked gaze and sent her a tiny smile, as though Sombra was merely enthusiastic and not flirting with Satya like a desperate nineteen year old. Fareeha might spend an inordinate amount of time in this office dropping hints about how nice it was to eat dinner on her house boat with the sun setting, but that was how adults flirted! Not this nonsense. Frankly, she didn’t even know if Satya liked women. She had yet to make it clear one way or another. 

“Any plans for the weekend?” Fareeha asked as Sombra clattered away. 

“Relaxation,” Satya said, her standard reply. 

“Well, if you’re not doing anything,” Fareeha began.

“Is this right?” Sombra interrupted, tapping the enter key. 

Satya considered. “It’s fine.”

Sombra leaned further forward to eject the usb, her hip brushing Satya’s arm. “What were you saying, Fareeha?”

Fareeha bit her tongue. If she said she was asking Satya on a date, then Satya would know it was a date. If she phrased it as a casual get together, Sombra might invite herself. Was there really any way of saying, ‘I would like to go somewhere or do something with this person, and specifically this person alone’ that did not sound like, ‘I like them’?

“I thought Satya might be willing to help me with something. In marketing.”

Satya’s brow furrowed. “I hadn’t heard that there was anything that would need my attention.”  
“You’re the head of this department,” Fareeha said, “I like getting your opinion on things.”

“I could help you,” Sombra said. She was still standing at Satya’s arm, flicking the mechanism that sent the port of her usb sliding in and out. “I’m not in charge, but I know how things work around here.”

“I would feel better if it was Satya herself who looked at it.”

Satya looked back and forth between Fareeha and Sombra. She had picked up on an undercurrent of tension in their words, but she didn’t seem to have put it together that the unspoken words in the air were ‘back away from my almost-girlfriend’.

“I really should be doing my own work,” Satya said. She sent Sombra a sharp look. “As should you, Miss Colomar.”

Sombra flinched, but recovered quickly and smiled at Satya. “You really should call me Sombra. All my friends do.”

“I don’t find that sort of thing acceptable in the work place,” Satya said, although it was clear that her stance had shifted with her rising annoyance. “Really, the both of you have much better things to do than hang around here. Leave, if you must, but please stop asking me to help you waste time.”

And that was how Sombra and Fareeha found themselves standing outside Satya’s office at two fifty-six on a Friday afternoon, feeling like worms that had crawled onto the sidewalk after a heavy shower and been mercilessly crushed under a giant pair of waffle treads. 

“Well, I don’t have anything else to do,” Sombra said, consulting the non-existent wrist watch on her arm for Fareeha's benefit. “Want to get a drink?”

Fareeha shrugged. “It’s not like I have any plans now,” she said, and it might be nice drinking with someone who understood how she was feeling. 

 


End file.
